Duo's Watch
by Duo-chan
Summary: Duo gets a new watch. It's basically a short story memory of his old watch. It's pretty funny. Oneshot


DICLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I have just made this story for enjoyment and do not mean it to harm anybody in any way. Besides, if you sue me you might not want all that you'll get. Hmm…some, uh…well, let me think…you won't get anything! Heh, that's the extent of what I own. ^_^ Enjoy!   
  
Duo's Watch   
  
Duo looked at his watch, this wasn't quite one of those missions where it called for precise accurate timing and but the braided boy still wore his lovely watch that the other pilots had given him (he says the others but really it was Quatre). The watch was one of those sport ones and was black, as was everything that Shinigami wore. It had five different buttons on it, not too many for him to memorize which ones were which so that he could press the right one if it was dark.   
  
The upper right hand one was the Adjust button if he needed to change the time or date or anything else necessary. The one bellow that, the lower right, was the Mode button that let him change what showed up on his watch; the time, a counting down timer, a counting up timer, and an alarm. On the left hand side on the upper corner that was an Alarm-On button that let him either turn the alarm on or change what showed up on the front of the watch. It could show the date and then the first three letters of the day, or it could present the first two letters of the day along with the number of the date. The former was what he preferred.   
  
The fourth button was a 24Hour button, which let him switch between normal time and military time. Duo liked to keep that on the normal time unless there was a mission and then all his orders came in the later. The fifth and last button was at the base of the watch and was labeled LIGHT. This button, which if you haven't already guessed, was the famous indiglow button. The was set in to the watch so that it couldn't bump up against something and turn on. Only could you purposefully turn that little green light on. Duo smiled. He remembered his old watch and that it's light button had been protruding outwards so that it could go off if it just bumped against a table, a wall or nearly anything else. The braided boy's smile widened. He remembered a mission a couple months ago where exactly that had happened. Man, had he almost ruined that one!   
  
*flashback*   
  
"Duo, stay here," Heero said as he started to quietly get up from their hiding spot. "Wait till I give you the signal," the Wing pilot started to slyly make his way away from the boxes that they were hidden behind in the OZ warehouse base. "And don't mess this up," Heero hissed as he slipped away.   
  
"Sure sure," the violet-eyed boy muttered to himself. The plan was full proof, nothing could make this mission fail. Heero had glided away at the time of guard change and right now the new guards were walking in. In a couple minutes Duo shifted himself in a better position to be ready for Heero's signal that would go off any time now. As the Deathscythe pilot changed his legs around his wrist had gently hit a box and the indigo button was pressed, the light shown like a blinken.   
  
"What the hell is that?" One of the guards asked loudy.   
  
"It's a watch light…Shit!" The other guard had realized what he had been telling his friend. Intantaniously he had his gun out and was shooting at the spot where Duo had been just a second ago. "Where'd you go you little punk?!" The soldier shouted out as he split away from the other guard and they started to search the warehouse.   
  
Duo weaved around boxes trying with all him might not to hit any of them and make them fall. His watch hit the wall and the light went off again.   
  
"There he is!" One of the men yelled and he started firing.   
  
The braided boy stopped for a second and fumbled with his watch band. He gave up, he couldn't get the damn thing off. When he looked up again he was staring right up at and OZ soldier.   
  
"A Gundam pilot!" The OZ soldier said with a light of recognition in his eyes. Duo was a little confused on how the man knew that by just looking at him. Suddenly though, reality came crashing back on Duo and the teen brought his knee up as hard as he could; the man fell to the ground, his eyes wiide in shock and pain. There was a gun shot and the braided boy looked around, confused. Where had the shot come from. He looked back down at the man and for the first time realized that he had his gun out, pointed at the man. A puddle of blood was starting to form around his head. He had fired that gun shot. /I had to, he knew who I was. What if they all know who was as soon as they got a look at him?!/   
  
"Over here! I hear a shot!"   
  
Foot steps started to make their way to where Duo was standing, in shock. He pulled himself away and started running. There was an explosion somewhere and the braided boy knew that that was his signal. If only he could do it with a dozen OZ instead of the two that he would have had to deal with if it wasn't for his stupid watch. The 02 pilot jumped out from his 'cover' and started shooting. Some of the soldiers were close enough to really see him. "It's a Gundam pilot!" For once in his life he was actually picking his human targets in the flesh and shooting to kill. He didn't want to just keep them away from helping their fellow men from getting Heero, or to keep them away from the spot where Heero would amerg and make a bolt to the exit; he had to kill them. They knew who he was. He didn't know how but they did.   
  
After the momentary confusion of the boy who had just jumped out and started firing his deadly aim the OZ soldiers started to fire back. Duo took cover behind a box-moving machine and fired from behind his cover. The other men had followed suit and had also started finding odd bits of cover.   
  
The braided teen felt the man sneeking up behind him before he saw or heard him. He spun around on the ball of his foot and shot the man. When he turned back around towards the majoraty of OZ soldiers he rested his arms on a flat part of the machine to steady his aim even more. The light button hit and yet again turned on. "Kuso!" If the cercustands hadn't been so life threatening he would have thought it was funny.   
  
"There! The light!" Somebody screamed right before Duo shot him in the chest.   
  
Again he felt somebody behind him but this time the feeling was not threating. "Go Heero!" Duo cried out over his shoulder.   
  
"Duo!"   
  
"Get the fuck out!" Heero started running again. Duo backed away from his cover and started to make his way towards the exit which he knew Heero had dissapeared from. Dozens of more OZ poured through the hallway in which the Wing pilot had came out of. Duo got two more shots out of his gun before the clicking of the trigger were drawing nothing. "Kuso!" Duo turned and fled as he franticly got out another shell of bullets and reloaded his gun. He was almost to the exit. He could either keep on running or stal for a bit longer. The footsteps were too close, he had to stall whether he liked it or not. Duo spun around and started shooting again, and once more he chose his victims as they came as to not waist bullets. The smell of blood and gunpowder were starting to make Duo feel sick.   
  
/To hell with this!/ Duo thought, stopping his progresion towards the exit. He had to either go or stay. A picture of Heero ran through his head. Lossening his finger on the trigger, the braided boy turned and fled towards the exit door which was already propped open. He ran as fast as he could down the halls towards the outside where Duo and Heero had hidden a motorcycle. Duo was supose to have gotten there when Heero's signal was given and be tehre waiting for when the other pilot came running. He smiled. /Guess that the tables turned./ He thought ironicly.   
  
The teen skidded around another corner and was finally facing the outside. He ran for it and was followed by gun shots. When Duo got out he couldn't see the bike or Heero anywhere. /Damn you Heero Yuy!/ Shinigami thought as he heard footsteps following him out. He couldn't do anything. He would be doing a useless thing if he stayed and shot them, he didn't have enough bullets for all of them and the base was going to blow up any minute now which would take care of them even if he did. /Blow up and you're still here?/ Duo metally asked himself and then started running again. That was one way that Duo Maxwell would not die, being blow up in an enemy's base when he knew what was going to happen. The men were behind him.   
  
"Where is the bastard?!" A voice yelled.   
  
The Deathscythe didn't know how the hell it happened but the little watch light went off again.   
  
"There!"   
  
"Kuso! I'm never wearing another watch again in my life!!" Duo screamed as he pumped his legs harder. He heard the roaring of a vehicle and tried to run faster until a motorcycle stopped in his path. Heero sat there, stony eyed. "Thank God you're still here!" Heero's eyebrows rose as Duo climbed on, the Wing pilot paused. "What the hell do you think that you're doing?! Get moving!" With that Heero reved up the engine and they sped off.   
  
*end of flashback*   
  
"Heh," Duo smiled. Heero had been pretty mad about that one.   
  
"What are you laughing at Maxwell?" Wufei asked, his face popping up on Deathscythe's screan.   
  
"Heh. Nothing Wu-man! Nothing at all!"   
  
"Maxwell, the name is WuFEI! Get that?" 


End file.
